dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Misc
Misc equipment Scouter – Scouters, when worn, allow a user to detect and react to enemies who haven't taken care to suppress their powers. They automatically go off when significant powerlevels are detected and are able to read the status of any beings who possess living ki or do not have the deity descriptor, though they can be fooled in some circumstances. The scouters are also able to keep track of time and provide telecommunications options. This scouter has an effective range of 1,000 miles / 1609 kilometers 1,000Z Improved Scouter – An improved scouter is massively improved over the old model. They automatically go off when power levels above 5,000 are detected and are able to read the status of all beings (Even androids) who do not possess the deity descriptor. They can still be fooled, but provide generally the same options as the old model. This scouter has an effective range of 100 miles / 160 kilometers 5,000 Z Cutting-Edge Scouter - The bleeding edge of scouter tech. They automatically go off when power levels above 1,000 are detected, and are able to read the status of all beings (even those that possess the deity descriptor). They can still be fooled by power level suppression. This scouter has an effective range or 10 miles / 16 kilometers50,000 Z Scan link - A scan link is a specially made cable that connects a blaster to a scouter. When scan linked, blaster fire gains an item bonus to hit an opponent your scouter can detect. +2 for the scouter, +3 for the improved scouter, +4 for the cutting edge scouter. 200 Z Capsule Case - A capsule case can hold up to 6 capsules, and is designed to have a quick release mechanism for each one. It takes 30 seconds to load the case. While the case is equipped, any capsules loaded into it can be retrieved as a minor action instead of a move. 1,400 z Micro band – An item worn around the wrist like a watch. When activated, the fighter shrinks up to three size classes. All benefits and penalties apply while size is changed. Equipping / unequipping the watch is a move action, activating / deactivating the watch is a minor action. If the watch is unequipped / destroyed while active, it's effects do not end until you equip another and reverse the process. 1,000 Z Yardrat Mantle - Can not be worn with armor. Once per day, when targeted by an at-will or encounter ability you may use instant transmission as an interrupt action. You do not need to know Instant transmission for this item to work. This item has a single Primary emblem slot. 2,000Z Arlian Pauldron - The Arlian pauldron is made of metal of some kind, forged for the gladiators on the planet. This item provides no armor bonus, but can have special properties attached too it as though it had a DR of 2. This item has a Primary and secondary emblem slot. Only Arlian gladiators are known to carry this item. Champion's bracers - When worn, your melee attacks have a +2 Item bonus to hit, and deal an additional damage. Your first block use in a day does not consume a reaction. 4,000Z Mystic's Armlets - When worn, your ki attacks have a +2 Item bonus to hit and deal an additional damage. Your first deflect use in a day does not consume a reaction. 4,000Z Scholar's headband - When worn, your Mind is considered 1 higher than normal. If this item is removed or destroyed, you immediately lose this bonus. Giant's Ring - When worn, your Body is considered 1 higher than normal. If this item is removed or destroyed, you immediately lose this bonus. Sage's band - When worn, your Spirit is considered 1 high than normal. If this item is removed or destroyed, you immediately lose this bonus. Saiyans belt - When worn, you have an additional tier healing surges, and your surge value is increased by your tier. If this item is removed or destroyed, you immediately lose this bonus. Messenger's boots - When worn, your land and flight speed increase by your tier, and double moving consumes only your standard and move. If this item is removed or destroyed, you immediately lose this bonus. Leader's earring - When worn, your art of healing ability is able to heal tier/2 (minimum 1) wounds. If this item is removed or destroyed, you immediately lose this bonus. MISC Upgrades Android Scouter Upgrade – An upgrade to the android built in scouter. It provides the effect of an improved scouter. 3,000 Z Commando upgrade - Bayonet: An upgrade for the tuffle blaster rifle that adds a large bayonet to the end. Increase melee damage 1 die category when gun bash is used. You have advantage on sunder attempts. Only Tuffle Commandos are known to carry this item. Commando upgrade - Gatling: An upgrade for the tuffle blaster rifle that turns it into a tripple barreled gatling gun. When you use all of your combo actions on basic ranged attacks in a round, you may make two additional ranged attacks. Only Tuffle Commandos are known to carry this item. Commando upgrade - Sniper: An upgrade for the tuffle blaster rifle that enables it to fire a single, high powered, shot. As a full round action you may fire a single ranged basic attack on any opponent within 40 squares. This shot ignores DR, and deals bonus damage equal to tier x3. Only Tuffle Commandos are known to carry this item. Cyber augment - Your body is supplemented with mechanical limbs and organs. This item can be applied to a character who has died within the past hour, saving their life, but in exchange their path becomes cyborg. They lose all powers and features of their original path, those being replaced by the cyborg path. This item does not work on androids. A cyborg who uses this has his race changed to android. 5,000 Z Regeneration tank – An item that can be installed in ships or another secure location. If a creature spends a full 8 hours within the tank his body is able to recover from all manner of damage. 8 hours within the tank heals all HP and limb damage, and cures 1 wound. This tank can not restore lost limbs. Does not affect androids or dead characters. 10,000 Z Regeneration tank mark IV - An item that can be installed in ships or another secure location. If a creature spends a full 8 hours within the tank, his body is able to recover from any injury. This item can restore HP and limb damage, lost limbs (including the saiyan tail), Cures tier wounds, and fully restores all death saves. This tank can also save the life of a creature who has only been dead for an hour. This does not affect androids, or creatures who have been dead for more than an hour. 40,000 Z Dragon Radar – A very rare clock like item. When activated displays the location of the dragon balls on a planet, if any. Each dragon radar is specialized for one set of balls. An earth radar does not work on namek, and vice versa. 30,000 Z